


Yes, Master

by ShenLong



Series: What's Your Kink Series [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Kink., Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has decided that the weekend will be a good time to do some 'training' with his partner.</p>
<p>Fic 4 in the 'What's your Kink?' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit. 

Rating: NC 17 

Pairings: 1x2

Written: January 2007 ShenLong

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Duo hummed quietly to himself as he pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. He reached over the seat and grabbed his lunch bag before getting out of the car and locking it. Pocketing his keys and with his lunch bag in hand, Duo quickly headed for the front door of his and Heero's home. Fishing his keys out again, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was tired, dirty and longing for a shower, a nice hot shower followed by dinner and maybe a little snuggling on the couch with Heero while they watched some television.

Yeah, some snuggling sounded good.

Duo removed his steel capped work boots, placing them by the door and took his lunch bag through to the kitchen where he deposited it on one of the kitchen chairs. Grabbing a soda from the 'fridge, he downed it fairly quickly and tossed the empty can into the recycling bin. A glance at the clock told him Heero should be home in about half an hour. That would give him enough time to take his shower and start cooking dinner. He was glad it was Friday, he had the whole weekend before him with nothing planned other than to laze around the house.

Resuming his humming, Duo headed for the bedroom to grab some fresh clothes ready to put on after his shower. Approaching the bedroom he reached for the door knob and opened the door; only to stop dead in his tracks. "Uh. Heero?"

Standing in the middle of their bedroom, his back towards the door, stood Heero. At least Duo thought it was Heero. The body outline and chocolate colored hair told him it looked like Heero, the rest of the picture added up to something totally different.

Hearing Duo opening the door to their bedroom, Heero took a deep breath and willed his mind into character, hoping he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. Hearing Duo's question, Heero began to slowly turn around. "You will refer to me as Master."

"Ah." Duo's eyes raked over the person before him, his mind taking a slight detour before catching up and registering Heero's words. Heero was bare footed, black leather encased his legs, molding to the musculature and hugging tightly to hips and ass. The leather pants rode dangerously low, exposing the trail of dark hair that ran from Heero's navel to disappear beneath the leather. The torso was also bare underneath a leather harness. The harness had a circular belt, wrapped around Heero's middle, just below his rib cage, two straps joined the 'belt' and traveled up, crossing over at Heero's sternum and disappearing over his shoulders where they crossed again and then secured themselves to the back of the 'belt'. When Duo's mind did catch up to his eyes the words sank home. "Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Duo. I am your master and you will address me as such." Heero walked a couple of steps closer, eyes moving over Duo's body. In his hand he held a leather whip. "It would appear you need to bathe, slave."

"Hey! I've been working damn hard, I'm bound to need..."

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak. You will be punished for that."

"Now hang on - ahh."

Heero brought the whip hard against Duo's jean clad backside. "Enough! You will not speak unless I give you permission to do so."

Duo eyed his lover warily. Somewhere in the back of his mind a thought burst forth. Heero had mentioned something about doing some Master/Slave training with him, a little side trip into some bondage. His cock began to harden as understanding dawned on him.

Heero watched the gears turning in Duo's head and smirked to himself as his lover finally figured it out. _Good._ He had a lot planned for his partner and intended to spend all weekend training and playing with his slave. Having finished work early, Heero had called in at a discreet adult shop on his way home and braving his embarrassment, purchased several items. He'd found the salesman to be very helpful and not at all condescending, something which went a long way to reassuring Heero he was doing the right thing. After screwing up the courage to ask for help, the salesman had been a veritable gold mine of information, tips and advice. Heero had walked out of the place an hour later with a large, brown paper bag full of 'goodies' and a lot more knowledge on bondage, domination and submission than he'd ever thought existed.

Noting the slight shift in Duo's posture, Heero knew his lover had accepted the game for what it was. "Strip for me."

A ripple of apprehension ran through Duo's body, his mind protesting, his hormones cheering. Fingers reached for the hem of the T-shirt and slowly drew it up over the muscled torso and head, tossing it to the side and revealing his creamy, hairless chest. Socks followed and then Duo's hands went to his jeans. He glanced at Heero from underneath his bangs and saw his lover's excitement. Seductively, Duo began to slide the zipper down and flip the button open. His cock was half hard and gaining ground rapidly. The fabric parted and Duo hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband to push them over his hips. The jeans whispered down his legs and pooled at Duo's ankles where he stepped out of them.

Heero could barely hold the moan as Duo's body was revealed to him. He did moan though when Duo's jeans hit the floor and he stepped out of them. Duo was wearing a silky, black thong. Heero's brain scrambled and reminded him of their cross dressing jaunt and Duo's comment about the feeling of the thong between his ass cheeks, not to mention the slide of the satin against his flesh. Heero's cock pressed painfully against his leather pants.

With a smirk at the reaction he was getting, Duo rubbed his palm over the small thong, the slide of the satin driving his cock mad with need. 

"Off," Heero managed to get out rather huskily. "You will wear nothing other than what I place on you this weekend."

That little statement jolted Duo back to the reality of the roles they were playing and he slipped the thong from his skin. Standing completely naked in front of his 'Master', Duo waited for his next order.

Heero approached, lifting the whip from his side and running the tip of it across Duo's chest. He flicked it over a nipple and then traced down towards Duo's groin. Duo's cock was now standing firmly to attention. Heero ran the tip of the whip along the shaft, down to Duo's balls and traced around them. A frown appeared on his handsome features and he raised his eyes to meet Duo's. "Pull your foreskin back, I do not wish to have my vision of your cock head obscured."

Reaching out, Duo grasped his cock and slipped the foreskin back over the crown as requested.

"Good. Keep it that way. If I should find the head of your cock hidden again I will punish you." Heero resumed his inspection, running the whip over flesh and noting how Duo's body reacted. "Exquisite," Heero murmured. "Now, go take a shower, clean your body for me both inside and out and then dry off. I will expect you back in here in fifteen minutes, naked."

"Yes, master," Duo replied and with a coy look, he turned and left the bedroom.

Heero watched his lover depart and then sat down on the bed, releasing a long breath of air. So far so good. He'd been a little concerned that Duo would protest this role play, but it seemed that Duo was enjoying it. Of all the kinks they had explored so far, this one would be the most telling on their relationship. So many things could go wrong, Heero was determined though to keep their play comfortable and enjoyable for both of them, and to do that he needed to set some ground rules with his slave first.

Getting up off the bed, Heero walked over to the closet and pulled out the brown bag with his purchases in it. While Duo took his shower, Heero took the time to set out the 'toys'. There was a shiny new paddle, two different cock rings, handcuffs, a slim vibrator, assorted butt plugs, a slim, black box, nipple clamps and a sort of male chastity belt. Heero pulled the last item from inside the bag and ran his fingers over the smooth leather. The black collar felt cool to his touch, the silver studs and ring on the front sparkled in the light, the fur lining soft against his fingertips. The sound of the water turning off brought him from his musings and Heero lay the collar on the bed next to the other items. Moments later, Duo stepped back into the bedroom, clean and naked.

"Come here and kneel between my legs." Heero parted his thighs enough for Duo to be able to kneel between them.

Keeping his head slightly bowed, Duo stepped across the carpet and knelt between Heero's knees. His cock was half hard, having softened a little in the shower, but he could feel it rising again as the anticipation began to spread through his body.

Picking up the collar from the bed, Heero showed it to Duo. "This is your collar. You will wear it for the entire weekend."

Duo looked over the collar. "May I touch it?"

"Yes." Heero handed the collar over for Duo to inspect.

The leather was soft and cool, the studs sparkled in the light. Duo liked the feeling of the soft fur against his fingertips. With a smile he passed the collar back to his master.

"Lift your hair for me." As Duo lifted his hair out of the way, Heero slipped the collar around Duo's neck and buckled it. He checked that it wasn't too tight. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, master."

"Good." Heero fingered the collar for a moment. "Your safe word for our play will be Scythe. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or not happy with something we are doing, use your safe word and I will stop immediately. Do you trust me?"

Duo looked up and locked gazes with his lover. "I trust you to take care of me, my mind and my body. I am yours to do with as you see fit."

The ache in Heero's chest rose to an almost unbearable level. He loved Duo with all his heart and soul and to know that Duo trusted him like this only made that love grow deeper. "Thank you." Heero leaned forwards, at the same time he placed a finger under Duo's chin, tilting his slave's face up further so he could partake of a warm kiss. "I hope I can make this just as enjoyable for you as it will be for me."

Duo melted into the kiss, feeling the warm flush spreading over his skin.

Breaking the kiss, Heero leaned back and ran his eyes over Duo's body. "While you are very pleasing to the eye in your naked form, I think you need a little adornment." Heero reached beside him to pick up the nipple clamps. He held them up for Duo to see and noticed the slight tensing of Duo's shoulders. "Have you ever worn nipple clamps before?"

"No. I - I'm not sure I will enjoy them." Duo lowered his gaze to the floor. His nipples were very sensitive and he wasn't all that comfortable with the thought of the clamps being attached to his flesh.

Running a soothing hand across Duo's shoulder, Heero spoke quietly. "I will put one on you, see how it feels and if you are uncomfortable with it, if it hurts or you don't like it at all, tell me and I will remove it. I don't want to force you to endure anything that will hurt you or you don't like. This play is about pleasure, not pain. Well, a little pain, but pleasurable pain."

Duo gave a soft smile of appreciation. "Okay."

Heero reached forth and opened the clamp. He placed the end over Duo's nipple and gently closed the clamp, the metal biting into the tender flesh. Duo gasped as his nipple hardened to the touch and pain blossomed in his chest. He bit down on his lower lip, giving his body a chance to accept the sensations and see what would happen. The pain dulled to an ache after a few moments, but Duo found it to be a turn off, not a turn on. Between his legs, his erection began to wilt.

Heero watched his slave carefully, noting the slight shifting of Duo's body, the clenching of his jaw and fading erection. "Is it hurting you?"

"No, not any more. It aches."

"I think we should skip the nipple clamps," stated Heero with a frown. He could tell Duo was uncomfortable, but knowing Duo the way he did, the American wouldn't say anything, he'd simply accept whatever Heero wanted to do. "I'll take it off."

Duo began to shake his head in protest but stopped as a small cry left his mouth. Heero had removed the clamp and as the blood rushed back to the abused nub so the pain flared up.

"We won't use the nipple clamps," Heero stated firmly. "I have other toys here we can use that will give you pleasure." Heero gently ran his fingers over Duo's chest, soothing away the pain.

Duo leaned into the touch, he felt bad that he hadn't been able to accept the nipple clamps, he would have tried to accept them simply because Heero was the one to put them on him. He felt grateful though that Heero had seen through him and removed them.

"Better?" Heero asked as he soothed the abused nub.

"Yes. Thank you, master."

"Stand up."

Duo did as requested, keeping his head slightly bowed.

"It's time for your punishment."

Duo shivered. He'd forgotten about that. His eyes warily tracked Heero's movements from underneath his bangs and it was all he could do to hold the moan as he watched Heero pick up a paddle.

"Over my lap."

Carefully, Duo lay himself across Heero's thighs, his cock settled between those thighs and rubbed against the leather of Heero's pants. The friction was delicious and Duo's erection rapidly returned. His ass was high in the air, ready for the punishment.

Heero moved Duo on his lap a little, rearranging his slave so as to have the best possible angle with which to wield the paddle. His hands stroked over the creamy flesh, caressing Duo's buttocks. A finger snaked along the crevice, the touch fleeting as he rubbed briefly against Duo's hole. Raising his arm, Heero paused and then brought the paddle down, delivering a sharp smack to Duo's ass.

Biting his lower lip to keep from crying out, Duo accepted the spanking, his arousal growing higher with each smack of the paddle against his backside.

The smacks were delivered with precision, some hard, some light. Some to the right cheek, some to the left and others to the middle. Occasionally the blows landed on the top of Duo's thighs, but the blows were not hard enough to leave bruises or injure. Duo's ass began to take on a red hue, the skin heating and tingling as the spanking continued. Duo's arousal was also growing and he tried to rub himself against Heero's thighs to ease a little of the ache.

Heero could feel what his slave was up to and smirked to himself. Looked like he would have to punish his slave a little more and in a slightly different fashion. Wielding the paddle to land a few more blows, Heero deemed Duo to have had enough for now. He didn't want to cause any undue pain or have Duo uncomfortable in any way, there were other ways he could torment his lover and have him obedient to Heero's every whim.

Putting the paddle to the side, Heero caressed the heated flesh of Duo's backside, admiring his handiwork. Feeling Duo rub against him again, Heero applied a sharp, open handed smack to Duo's butt. "You will not seek to pleasure yourself unless I give you permission to do so."

Immediately Duo stilled and then whimpered in need.

"Stand up," Heero ordered.

Carefully, Duo eased himself off Heero's lap and stood up, waiting for whatever Heero wished to do to him next. His eyes widened a little as he tracked Heero's hand that moved back to the bed and the toys there.

Picking up a leather device, Heero inspected it first, then turned his attention back to his slave. "I want your cock and your balls," Heero said in a firm tone.

Duo had no choice but to step forward between Heero's spread legs and offer his groin to his master. He spread his legs a little wider as Heero ran a teasing hand along the inside of his thigh.

"This is a cock ring and harness," Heero began. "I will put it on you now and you are to leave it on. You will not be able to come until I remove it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." Heero brought the soft leather to the shaft of Duo's penis and secured it around the base, doing up the lacing that would hold Duo's orgasm at bay. Once the cock ring was in place, Heero took the remaining leather straps and passed them over Duo's sac, separating his slave's balls and snugging them tight against his groin. The straps were passed back over the sac and returned to the leather cock ring where Heero attached and tied them. Once finished, Heero took a moment to admire his slave. 

Duo's scrotum was pulled tight over his testicles, the leather harness separating his balls and pushing them forward on display. His cock was held securely in check, precum oozing from the tip.

"Beautiful," Heero murmured and traced his fingers over the tight scrotum causing Duo to moan at the touch. "Now, one more thing and then we can go have dinner."

Duo swallowed. "There's more?"

"Do you dare to question me?"

"Sorry, master."

"Turn around and bend over."

Turning around and bending over, Duo wondered what his master was going to do to him now. From his position he couldn't see what Heero was up to, but he could hear. The sounds of rustling reached his ears and he tried to figure out what it could be.

Heero opened the paper bag and rummaged around for the lube he knew he'd left in there. Pulling it out, he picked up a vibrator from the toys on the bed and admired it for a moment. It was made from a sleek, black plastic with raised nodules along its length. The end was curved slightly and Heero smiled to himself. The sales person had sold him this model, stating it was specifically designed for males, the curve of the tip, if inserted the right way, would rub against the prostate and elicit pure pleasure. It also had a bonus feature, one Heero was looking forward to testing out on his lover. The vibrator had different speed settings, as was normal, but it also had an extra, when a certain button was pushed the tip would slowly rotate as it vibrated.

Picking up the tube of lube, Heero coated the vibe's slim length then reached for Duo's cheeks, spreading them wide and revealing his lover's pink hole. Heero spread some of the lube around Duo's entrance and then began to tease it with the tip of the vibrator.

Duo couldn't help but moan as the sensitive nerves were teased. The teasing soon turned into a gentle pushing and Duo relaxed as much as he could. His anal muscles softened and allowed the toy to penetrate. Slowly, Heero worked it inside his lover, pushing forward and then pulling it out a little before pushing forth again. It only took a few minutes and the vibe was sitting snugly in Duo's passage. Heero secured the base and then released the object.

"You may stand up now."

Cautiously, Duo stood, stretching his back and shifting as little as possible, feeling the vibe move inside and tease his inner passage.

"Now it is time for dinner," said Heero and raised himself from the bed. He picked up a leash, clipped it to the ring on Duo's collar and proceeded to leave the bedroom, tugging lightly so Duo would follow.

In the kitchen, Heero removed the leash and fetched the ingredients for dinner from the 'fridge. He placed them on the bench and then turned to his slave. "I wish for you to prepare our dinner."

Duo nodded and moved towards the kitchen bench to begin preparing their evening meal. It felt different to say the least to be walking around the kitchen naked. Not to mention being as hard as a rock, have a vibe up his ass and his cock and balls tied up neatly. He shivered with excitement though, the whole master / slave thing turning him on much more than he'd thought it would.

Heero sat in the kitchen chair watching his slave prepare their meal. His eyes constantly roved over Duo's body, completely exposed to his sight. The man was simply breathtaking and it was taking all Heero's self control not to grab him, throw him on the kitchen table and fuck him into next week.

The dinner didn't take long to cook and soon Duo was preparing to dish the meal up. He fetched two plates from the cupboard and began to place the food on them. Once done he carried the plates to the table, placing one in front of Heero and the other where he usually sat. Jut as he was about to sit down, Heero's voice stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Having dinner?" Duo replied.

"Have you forgotten your place already?"

"Huh?" Duo was a little confused.

"You are my slave. A slave does not join his master at the table to eat."

"Eh?"

"Your insolence will not go unpunished."

Duo bowed his head. "Sorry, master."

"As my slave your place is to kneel at my side while I eat." Seeing the confusion deepen, Heero thought he'd better explain. "You will not go hungry. A good master does not starve his slaves, nor do they sit at the table with him. You will kneel beside me while I eat and I will feed you."

"Ah." Duo moved quickly to his master's side and knelt beside Heero's chair.

Heero dropped a hand to caress the top of Duo's head. "That's better." He picked up his fork and began to eat, feeding Duo from the other plate as he ate his own meal.

Duo took the food that was offered to him, happily chewing away and enjoying being fed by Heero. Duo had done a little reading on the subject of master / slave relationships and had a bit of an idea of what could happen. It seemed that Heero had done a lot more researching. Duo let his mind wander a little as he ate, mainly thinking about what Heero had planned for him this weekend.

Finally the meal was finished and Heero sat back in his chair rubbing a hand over his full stomach. "That was delicious," he said as he gently stroked Duo's head. Duo leaned into the touch and Heero chuckled. "Now there is the small matter of cleaning up."

"Yes, master." Duo knew without having to be told that this was his cue to get up and collect the dirty dishes. Gracefully he rose to his feet and began to carry the dishes to the sink and then fill the sink with soapy water.

Heero watched his slave as Duo moved around the kitchen, collecting all the used utensils and then proceeding to wash them. He smirked to himself and reached into his pocket, thumbing the small device he'd slipped inside earlier. It was time to have a little fun.

Duo was humming softly to himself as he washed a plate and set in the dish drainer. He reached for another plate and gave a sudden gasp as the vibrator inside his ass began to vibrate slightly. The gasp turned into a soft moan as the vibration increased a notch. He turned his head with the intent of questioning his master, only to see his master reading the paper and completely ignoring him. With a frown, Duo turned back to the dishes.

Underneath his bangs, Heero's blue eyes peeked out and a smirk crossed his features. He thumbed the small device again, the remote control responding and sending a silent signal to the vibe currently residing inside Duo's passage.

The vibration in his ass increased again and Duo grabbed the edge of the sink as his knees began to buckle. His eyes squeezed shut as his cock throbbed and balls ached. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he reached for the plate and began to rinse it. Suddenly the vibe inside him began to move, the tip of the object rotating and brushing over his prostate. The rush of pleasure that flooded his nervous system caused Duo to drop the plate, the china smashing on the hard floor. Despite the pleasure coursing through his body, Duo froze.

As the plate hit the floor, Heero's head shot up. "What are you doing?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, master. I - I didn't mean to drop it."

"Then why did you?" Heero kept his voice level.

"It's the vibe, master. It's moving inside and it pressed on my prostate."

"That is no excuse, slave. You should be able to perform your duties and tasks without error, regardless of what pleasure or pain you are experiencing," Heero said, trying to keep his voice authoritative. Seeing Duo struggling with the pleasure the vibe was giving him made Heero harder with excitement. "This cannot go unpunished."

"Yes, master."

"Clean the mess up and then join me in the bedroom."

"Yes, master." Despite the vibe continuing to move in his back passage, Duo fixed his concentration firmly on finishing the dishes without any further breakage. Once done, he dried his hands and wiped down the table. Tossing the dish cloth back into the sink, he looked down at his tortured cock. The organ was swollen, the tip flushing an angry red and precum was oozing from the slit. He could feel his balls tight with need and resisted the urge to touch himself. If Heero found out he'd been trying to relieve some of the pressure he would surely be in for some serious punishment.

"Guess you're just gonna have to wait a bit longer, Mini Max. I hope Heero does let me come though, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Satisfied that the kitchen was clean, Duo headed up the stairs to their bedroom and whatever punishment Heero had waiting for him.

~ * ~ 

tbc...?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seeing his slave walk into their bedroom, Heero turned to face him. "Come here," he commanded.

Duo dutifully walked over to where Heero sat waiting, stopping between his master's legs.

"It's time for your punishment." Heero saw Duo chewing his bottom lip and a soft tremble pass through the slender body. Reaching forth, Heero ran his hand along Duo's side in an attempt to calm the man. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Duo, and I won't. I intend to punish you through pleasure, not pain this time."

Duo's eyes widened a little at that statement. He was already so hard he hurt. How much more torture was he to endure?

"Lie on your back on the bed for me, arms above your head and spread your legs." Heero moved from the bed to allow Duo to do as requested. Once his slave was in position, Heero picked up a couple of silk scarves and proceeded to tie Duo's hands to the bed head and his legs to the base. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he raised the last silk scarf, intending to blindfold his slave.

"Yes, master. I am yours to do with as you see fit. I trust you not to harm me."

Feeling the emotion welling inside him, Heero partook of a tender kiss before slipping the blindfold over Duo's eyes. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, master."

"I give you permission to speak while I deal out your punishment. I want you to tell me how you feel, what's going on inside you. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now, relax."

Duo couldn't see anything from underneath the blindfold, but he could hear. Rustling sounds became audible then the sound of something being opened. What that was, Duo didn't know and so he put his faith in Heero's words and relaxed, willing to accept anything his lover wanted to do to him.

Heero fetched the small box from where it sat on the bedside table with the other toys and opened it. He eyed the slim rods sitting inside and made his choice. Picking up one of the narrower rods, he reached for the tube of lube and carefully coated the slender object with the slippery substance. Satisfied, Heero knelt on the bed beside his slave and reached for Duo's penis. Wrapping a hand firmly around the swollen organ, he pumped a couple of times before rubbing his thumb over the slit. "I want you to relax and remain perfectly still. You have permission to speak and I trust you will let me know what's going on with you."

"Yes, master. May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ah. If I were to answer that it would spoil my fun and also your punishment," Heero replied. He didn't miss the frustrated grunt from his slave. "Just relax."

Duo did his best to comply with his master's order, but it wasn't easy when you couldn't see what was going to happen. A light sheen of sweat began to form on Duo's naked body.

Heero ran a soothing hand along Duo's side, coaxing his slave to relax. He waited until he felt the tenseness beginning to leave Duo's body before bringing the slim rod forth. He grasped his slave's cock again, making a tunnel with his fist and pumping slowly, Duo began to thrust lightly into the contact. "Be still!" Heero commanded. "This is for my pleasure, not yours."

"Sorry, master." Duo began to chew on his bottom lip, desperate to find release from the torment he was enduing, but unable to gain anything remotely satisfying as his master commanded his mind and body and he had to obey.

Seeing the surrender in his slave's posture, Heero grasped Duo's cock firmly and held it still with one hand as his other brought the rod to the tiny slit. "You are to remain completely still," Heero stated.

"Yes, master."

Carefully, Heero began to insert the slender rod into the hole at the top of Duo's cock. He took his time, inserting the rod a fraction at a time, knowing if he were to make a wrong move he could hurt his lover and that was the last thing he wanted to do. His slave remained perfectly motionless beneath his hand, allowing Heero to do as he wished. Once Heero had the rod inside Duo's urethra, he released it for a moment and moved slightly backwards to take in the sight of his lovely slave. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"It feels different, not all that comfortable, but not unpleasant either," Duo replied honestly. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?" Duo wasn't sure if he liked the sensation or not.

"It's a sounding rod."

"Ah." Duo had heard of sounding and the rods used to perform it, but he'd never researched it much. Looked like he was about to get a first hand introduction.

Gently, Heero began to move the rod around, carefully sliding it in and out and rotating a little. "How does that feel?"

Duo's mind was fast losing all sense of the here and now. The movement of the rod inside his penis was something he'd never dreamt would feel pleasurable; and yet it was driving him to distraction. "Ahhh... Feels good, pleasurable, Master."

"It's about to get a whole lot better."

"Master? Ohhhh..." Duo's train of thought flew from his mind as he was reduced to incoherent babbling. The rod inside his cock began to vibrate gently, the end touching his prostate and sending jolts of pure pleasure through his already tormented system.

Heero watched his slave carefully, he'd only touched the rod slightly, just enough to set off a mild vibration and yet even that gentle touch invoked a strong reaction from his slave. Heero smirked to himself. Duo's punishment was going to be rather fun. He continued to work the slender rod in and out of Duo's penis, the vibration passing through the metal and teasing Duo's inner nerves, nerves Duo never knew existed. Occasionally the vibrations from the end of the rod would brush against Duo's prostate and send the young slave into spasms of pleasure. The combined effect of the sounding rod teasing his prostate from the fore, combined with the vibrator in his channel hitting his prostate from that end was causing Duo to fast lose his mind.

Watching as his slave writhed and moaned in pleasure, Heero's own cock surged and ached. Seemed his slave wasn't the only one to be driven mad with need.

Duo moaned, whimpered and finally began to beg. "Please, master. I need to come, please take off the cock ring and let me come. Master, no more, I can't take any more."

Heero took pity upon his slave and turned the vibrator off. Duo's skin was flushed pink and damp with sweat. His cock was straining, dark purple with need and his balls were tight. Leaving the sounding rod inside Duo's penis, Heero reached between his slave's legs and removed the vibe, tossing it to the side to be cleaned later. Quickly grabbing the lube, he removed his pants and spread a generous amount of the gel over his length, then positioned himself at Duo's entrance. "Relax, my precious slave," Heero murmured as he rubbed the head of his cock against Duo's stretched entrance.

"Please, master."

"What do you want, slave?" Heero asked as he pushed just the head of his cock inside Duo's passage. He began a series of very shallow thrusts, fucking Duo with just the head of his cock.

"I need you, master. Need you to take me, use me, fill me with your cock," replied Duo as he attempted to close his anal muscles around Heero and suck him deeper into his channel.

"You want me to fuck you? You want my hot, hard length inside your ass, screw you into the mattress? Make you scream with pleasure as I massage you internally?" Heero was well aware of how much Duo got turned on by dirty talk.

"Yes, master. Please, yes!"

"Then open your legs to me, let me slide inside and fuck this tight, pretty little ass of yours. You want it, want it so bad; don't you?"

"Nnn..." Duo spread his legs as wide as he could, given that they were tied to the bed posts. He let his thighs and knees fall apart, completely opening himself to his master.

"Good boy," Heero said softly and then plunged his cock deep inside.

The inner tissues parted, forced aside with Heero's assault leaving trails of fire burning in his cock's wake as Heero completely sheathed himself. He didn't pause, didn't give Duo a chance to adjust, simply shoved hard inside and then began to retreat. Heero knew Duo would probably experience a little pain from his sudden penetration, but it wouldn't last long and shouldn't do any damage. He set a brutal rhythm, hips snapping forth, pounding into that sweet ass that demanded his attention.

With the sounding rod still in his cock and with Heero's cock now pounding his ass and striking his prostate as well, Duo was reduced to a whimpering mess. The pressure was building in his balls, the ache intensifying in his dick, Duo moaned and screamed, thrashed and bucked, but was unable to relieve any of the pressure. His mind was deserting him, his hands itching to break free and release his tormented cock from the leather that held him in check. Only Heero's words from earlier prevented him from doing so.

"You will not come until I let you," Heero repeated in Duo's ear. "Your orgasm is mine. I will tell you when you can come, until then you will learn to control your body and its desires. This is for my pleasure, not yours."

Duo bit his lip and trembled. "Your pleasure, master," he repeated and desperately tried to think of other things, anything to help him control his need and want.

Heero smiled as the soft words were spoken back to him. He could see the tension in Duo's face, feel it in his wiry body and he was warmed to know that Duo was giving this role play his all and trying to make it just as pleasurable for Heero. The thought of Duo being so submissive tipped Heero over the edge. With a grunt he slammed in hard, almost pushing Duo's head into the headboard and spilled his seed inside Duo. A few more thrusts and he collapsed, sated onto the heated flesh below.

Whimpering softly, Duo bore the weight of his master, trying hard not to thrust his tortured cock against his master's belly lest he should be punished further for such disobedience. 

Finally Heero regained enough of his senses to move and slipped from inside Duo. He reached for a butt plug and inserted it into Duo's wet passage, containing his essence inside his long haired slave. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a hand and removed the blindfold. Glazed, violet eyes, desperate with need stared back at him. "Very good, slave," Heero said in a husky tone. He reached down and began to fondle Duo's balls.

"Thank you, master," Duo murmured, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"You took your punishment well. I'm proud of you."

Duo flushed a deeper pink.

"I think you deserve to be rewarded for your good behavior." Heero swiftly released the ties holding the cock ring and harness in place, freeing Duo's cock and balls; the sounding rod remained inside Duo's cock. Grasping Duo's shaft, Heero began to pump, stroking the heated organ with just the right pressure.

"Ahhh," moaned Duo, his eyes flitting shut as pleasure assaulted him again.

"You may come," Heero's sultry voice said.

The words were like a gift from the heavens and Duo eagerly embraced them. The pressure in his balls had built to an unbearable level, his cock throbbed with need and Heero's stroking gave him the necessary friction to finally reach his much craved orgasm. With a hoarse cry, hips surged upwards, the fire in his belly snaking forth, burning through his groin as his seed erupted. The force of Duo's climax was so strong that it pushed the sounding rod from inside his cock, creamy semen and metal landing in a puddle on Duo's belly as his body twitched and jerked, spasming with pleasure. The intensity of Duo's orgasm left the man dazed and on the verge of passing out. He lay, trembling with the aftershocks as his body calmed and returned to its normal state.

Heero had not gone untouched by his partner's climax either. He'd been surprised by the force of it, knowing he'd tormented Duo to the point where his system was overloaded with pleasure, but he hadn't thought Duo's climax would be this intense. He smiled to himself as he watched his slave come down from his high.

The light touch of fingers tracing over his thigh drew Duo from his haze and he blinked sated violet eyes at his master.

"I take it you enjoyed your release?" Heero's voice rumbled.

"Mmmm."

Heero laughed and continued to run his fingers over sensitive flesh. "We need to clean up." Heero shifted from his position and began to untie his slave, tossing the silk scarves to the floor as he undid them. Duo flexed his wrists, arms, legs and ankles then moaned softly as the butt plug moved inside him.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to remove the plug?"

"No."

Duo chewed on that for a moment before Heero elaborated.

"You will have something inside your ass the entire weekend; my cock, a vibe or the butt plug so I suggest you get used to it."

Duo swallowed.

"That way I know you will be stretched and ready for me anytime I wish to use your body. You are not to remove anything I put on or in you without my permission, if you do, you will find yourself punished."

Nodding softly, Duo let his master know he understood.

"Good. Go to the bathroom and fetch a cloth to clean me off with."

Rising and walking on still unsteady legs, Duo did as he was bade, returning with a warm cloth and cleaning his master.

"Thank you. You may return to the bathroom and clean yourself off. Do not remove the butt plug though. Also," Heero reached for the sounding rod and vibe, handing them to Duo. "Clean these too, please."

"Yes, master." Duo returned to the bathroom and cleaned the drying semen from his stomach, thighs and pubic hair. Having dealt with his own hygiene, Duo cleaned the small rod and vibe, studying the slim metal rod as he cleaned it. It looked innocent enough, smooth metal that gleamed in the electric light with a slightly rippled tip. Duo was amused to know that such a small item could create and give overwhelming pleasure. Tasks complete, Duo returned to the bedroom and handed the items over to his redressed master.

"Thank you." Heero took the items and put them away, picking up something else as he did so. He slipped the item into his pocket before turning around to face his slave. "I'm going to watch some television before I go to bed. You will accompany me." Without another word, Heero exited the bedroom, Duo behind him.

Reaching the lounge room, Heero picked up the remote and sat down on the sofa. "You may sit at my feet," he told Duo, the slave moving gracefully across the carpet to obey.

Sitting naked on the floor, Duo leaned against Heero's leg and lowered his head to rest upon Heero's thigh. He made himself as comfortable as he could and turned his gaze to the television. Heero had settled on an action movie. The movie played and Duo's eyes began to drift shut. He'd had a tiring day at work and now his body was even more exhausted after the experiences he'd endured at his master's hands. Despite the tiredness there was a warmth within. Heero's fingers began to thread through his bangs, stroking over his head and running lightly over the skin of his shoulders.

Feeling his slave beginning to nod off, Heero shifted, waking the sleepy man.

"Hee.. Master?" Duo only just caught himself.

"Sit up here with me. I wish to explore your body while I relax."

Duo got up from the floor and allowed his master to arrange him to his satisfaction on the couch.

Heero had Duo sit in his lap, Duo's back against Heero's chest, legs open and draped over Heero's legs. This allowed Heero full access to all his slave's flesh. Duo's head fell back against Heero's shoulder and he closed his eyes again. The position he was in left him open, vulnerable and while it went against all his instincts, he accepted it, trusting Heero to take care of him.

Calloused fingertips began to roam over creamy flesh, mapping out the contours of Duo's skin and teasing lightly. Heero worked slowly, moving his hands along collar bones, dipping into small crevices and then traveling over Duo's chest to pink nipples. Heero's finger tips began to circle the tiny nubs, teasing and encouraging them to rise to stiff peaks. In his lap, Duo moaned and shifted, the press of his naked body against Heero's leather encased groin sending small sparks of pleasure through Heero's body.

Teasing fingers continued in their explorations, moving from Duo's now erect nipples over his stomach and locating the thickening hair of his crotch. Heero's fingers weaved their way through the stiff hairs as he nuzzled his slave's neck. Idly he wondered what Duo would look like, feel like if he were to be completely devoid of hair down there. Heero let his fingers wander over the sensitive skin of inner thigh, pushing his own knees further apart and thus widening the spread of Duo's legs. Not content with the soft moans he was drawing forth from his slave, Heero's fingers dipped into the crease of thigh and hip, teasing upward then moving down again and across the sensitive patch of skin that separated Duo's balls from his entrance. He could feel the end of the butt plug there and couldn't resist playing with it. The friction of the hard plastic against Duo's passage walls caused the young man to buck and let go a throaty groan.

Having toyed with the plug for a few minutes, Heero decided to see if his teasing had had the desired effect. He moved his fingers along the perineum again and then feathered them over Duo's scrotum to the base of Duo's cock. The teasing touches it seemed had certainly stimulated more than Duo's voice. The flesh between his legs was beginning to rise and stood at half mast. Heero smirked to himself and reached into his pocket.

Withdrawing a silver cock ring, Heero slipped it over the flared head and along the shaft before his slave could register what was happening. Feeling the cool metal secure against the base of his heated shaft, Duo groaned in frustration and wriggled in Heero's lap. He'd thought they were finished with that part of their role play. Seemed Heero didn't share his thoughts.

Heero continued to explore, letting his fingers roam at will over the firmness of Duo's erection, discovering the different textures of the skin of Duo's cock head compared to the thick shaft. He encircled the length and pumped a few times only just holding his snicker as Duo's hips moved with the stimulation.

The movie came to its end and along with it so did Heero's explorations. Duo was hot and hard, his cock swollen again and leaking precum. He couldn't help the soft whimper of need and frustration when Heero's hand left his groin.

"Master?" he questioned as Heero shifted underneath him.

Reaching for the remote to turn the television off, Heero was well aware of his slave's aroused state, he wasn't unaffected himself. Hearing the soft question, Heero turned. "Yes?"

"Um..." Duo wasn't sure how to ask what was on his mind.

"It's time for bed," Heero said, completely ignoring Duo's excited state. "While I lock up you are to go to our room and turn down the bed. Once that is done, wait for me on the bed, kneeling." Without giving his slave the chance to reply, Heero left the lounge room.

Duo gave a frustrated sigh and looked at his erect cock and the ring nestled at the base. Hopefully Heero would let him come once they were in bed together. With that thought, Duo headed for their bedroom.

Having secured the house, Heero made his way to the bedroom and smiled as he spotted Duo kneeling on the bed as he'd requested. "Good. I'm pleased to see you are a fast learner. Now for a reward."

Duo's heart began to beat a little faster at the word 'reward'.

"You may undress me."

Okay, maybe that wasn't quite what he'd had in mind as a reward. Shifting gracefully off the bed, Duo let his fingers go to work on the leather harness Heero wore. It didn't take him long to figure out how to undo it and remove the leather. He set it down on a chair and then returned to his task. The button and zipper were easily undone, but the leather of Heero's pants wanted to cling to the Japanese man's skin. Duo persisted though and managed to draw the leather away and free Heero from the tight pants. Lowering himself to his knees so as to pull the pants down Heero's legs and off, Duo couldn't resist the temptation of Heero's half hard cock. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the crown, following with a swipe of his tongue.

The light touch to his sensitive cock sent shivers down Heero's spine. He hissed as Duo's tongue slipped over the head and teased the slit. Part of him wanted to let his slave continue, but the other part of him, the master part told him he had to reprimand his slave for taking such liberties without permission. As reluctant as he was to do so, Heero pulled back. "You have not been given permission to touch me like that."

"Eh?" Duo's eyes showed his confusion. Heero usually loved his oral ministrations.

"You may only touch me in an intimate way if I give you permission," Heero stated. "Now, finish undressing me, then I will deal with your insubordination."

Duo shuddered but did as Heero said, pulling the tight leather from his master's legs and placing them with the harness on the chair. Once done he turned and waited.

Heero opened his bedside drawer and rummaged around amongst the toys there. He'd put all his purchases away in the draw earlier when Duo had been cleaning himself off. They were out of sight but close enough for Heero to get to them when he needed to. Finding what he wanted, he lifted it from the drawer and returned to his slave. Heero sat on the edge of the bed and studied the item for a moment. "Come here," he commanded, "and give me your groin."

Even more confused, Duo stepped over and presented his groin as requested.

"Have you seen anything like this before?"

"No, master. What is it?" Duo eyed the leather warily.

"It's a type of chastity belt, for men."

"Ah."

Taking hold of Duo's stiff cock, Heero slipped the leather over it, snugging it tight, pulling it down and covering Duo's balls as well. Securing the leather with the small ties, Heero took a look at his slave. Duo's cock and balls were now completely sheathed inside the leather. There was no way his slave would be able to touch himself and relieve any tension.

Duo could feel the frustration mounting. Not only did he have to suffer having a butt plug in his ass, teasing and tormenting him, not to mention the cock ring preventing his release, but now he had to endure wearing this contraption as well that didn't allow for any stimulation to his cock.

It was going to be a long night.

"Time for sleep," Heero said and climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets and blankets over himself. Duo crawled in beside him, Heero's arms moving to encircle his lover's waist and press a kiss to those pouting lips. "Goodnight, Duo."

"Goodnight, He - Master."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom, Heero awoke and lay in the bed for a moment, his mind lazily catching up to his body's wakeful state. The events of the previous evening came back to him and he smiled. The smile soon turned into a frown though. Duo was pressed against his back, something hard poking Heero's crevice while a hand drifted over his hip and wrapped itself around Heero's morning erection.

“Morning, Hee-chan,” Duo's voice whispered as he nuzzled his lover's neck.

Heero froze and then carefully removed Duo's hand from his cock and rolled over to meet with confused violet.

“What's wrong, Heero?” Duo asked. He couldn't figure out what was up, usually Heero welcomed his morning ministrations.

“Have you forgotten your place already?” Heero said.

“Huh?”

Heero reached between Duo's legs to the swollen cock still sheathed in the leather. “It's master,” Heero stated and squeezed Duo's cock to emphasize his point.

“Ahh," Duo moaned. The previous evening's role play came back to his mind with stark clarity and Duo blushed as he recalled some of the things Heero had done to him.

Seeing the realization flitting through Duo's eyes, Heero smirked to himself. "This insubordination cannot go unpunished," Heero stated in a calm tone. Sitting up, Heero pushed the bed covers away, allowing the chill of the morning air to bathe sleep warmed skin. Beside him Duo shivered slightly.

"Come here," Heero demanded and Duo was quick to obey. "Kneel and spread your legs for me."

Duo did as requested and moaned as Heero's hand took hold of his still sheathed cock and squeezed. Reaching for the leather encased organ's base, Heero located the straps and undid them, sliding the leather from Duo's swollen shaft and stimulating the heated flesh even more. Heero took a moment to study his partner's cock. The head was almost purple in color, glistening wet with the precum that had leaked out overnight. It looked almost painful and Heero winced a little. Beneath, Duo's balls hung, tight and hard with need. Heero grazed the pads of his fingers over the taut skin, eliciting moans of pleasure and want from his slave.

"Please, master. Let me come," Duo pleaded. He'd endured the 'chastity belt' all night, unable to touch himself and relieve any of the pressure. Now his cock was so hard Duo thought he would burst if he didn't get his release any time soon, the cock ring still nestled at the base the only thing preventing him from embarrassing himself.

"No," Heero replied "You are to be punished, not rewarded. I want you to kneel at the end of the bed, legs apart so I can see your groin."

Duo followed the orders, moving gracefully to the end of the bed and trying not to let his cock move too much. It craved attention and any touch from the bed clothes or his belly would only drive that need higher.

Whilst Duo was crawling to the end of the bed, Heero made himself comfortable, spreading his own legs a little further apart and teasing his balls with feather touches. Seeing his slave in position, Heero paused and gazed intently at his slave. "Now, touch yourself. Play with yourself and entertain me."

Duo looked up sharply, shock written on his face as his master's words sank home. _Heero wanted him to touch himself? Play with himself while he watched?_

"What are you waiting for?" Heero asked, his tone low and hard. "I gave you an order."

Swallowing hard Duo stared intently at his lover, unsure of exactly what to do.

"Your punishment is to play with yourself for my entertainment. I want to see you touch your cock, fondle your balls, jerk off for me; but you are not allowed to come." Heero stated the words clearly, leaving Duo with no doubt in his mind as to what he wanted.

The little bit of dirty talk caused Duo to moan and his hands drifted to his groin to do what his master commanded. Fingers traced along the rigid shaft, curling and pumping before tracing the wet crown, spreading the constantly leaking precum over the tip and slicking the length. Duo's other hand went between his thighs to cup the swollen balls, rolling them in his hand and causing more moans to leave his throat.

Watching the scene, Heero's cock twitched and he wrapped a hand around it. Blue eyes zeroed in on Duo's hand, observing each touch as he stroked his own desire, the passion building deep in his gut with the visual torment. If he was feeling this aroused he could only imagine the torture Duo was suffering with his cock ringed and a plug inside his ass. 

It was pure torture to Duo. Having his hands on his body at last, being able to touch and stimulate himself only to be denied his release was slowly driving him insane. He knew if Heero didn't let him come soon he would be using his safe word.

Heero wasn't cruel, he could see the desperation in Duo's eyes, read it in the body language. He fully intended to let Duo come; but only after he'd endured a little more punishment. Jerking himself off quickly, Heero's eyes continued to watch, Duo's display adding to his pleasure and it wasn't long before he spilled himself. Sighing, he sank back and let his orgasm flow through him.

The sight of Heero achieving his release drove Duo even deeper into desire. He slowed his touches, watching carefully as he hadn't been given permission to stop playing with himself yet and he didn't want to upset his master any further.

Returning to the current plane, Heero raised a come covered hand and stared at it. His gaze flicked to his slave, still fondling himself at the end of the bed. "You may stop and come here. I need your tongue."

Duo released his sensitive cock and crawled back up the mattress to Heero. "You wish for me to clean you, master?"

"Yes." Heero held his hand out, the sticky semen dripping off and onto his belly.

Lowering his head a little, Duo began to clean up the evidence from his master's hand and belly, tongue darting out and licking enthusiastically. Once every drop was licked up, Duo sat back and awaited his next orders.

"I think we need a shower," Heero began. "Go through to the bathroom and warm the water up. I will join you in a moment."

Knowing that asking for his release would only delay it, Duo kept his mouth shut and climbed off the bed to do his master's bidding.

Heero watched as his slave walked carefully to the bathroom, he could tell Duo was suffering and he didn't intend for Duo to wait much longer for his release. Swinging his legs from the bed, Heero stood, stretched and then walked towards the bathroom and his slave.

"Water is ready," Duo said softly, desperately trying to ignore his hard state. It wasn't easy, his balls ached and he swore they were beginning to turn blue. Normally enjoying a healthy sex life that allowed him orgasm at least once a day, having to hold that pleasure, being denied his release, was nothing short of torture for Duo.

"Join me," Heero said quietly.

"As you wish, master."

"First, bend over."

Puzzled, Duo did as he was asked, bending at the waist and holding the edge of the sink. He felt Heero's fingers dip between his cheeks and locate the base of the butt plug. Carefully he eased it out, leaving the tender opening bereft. 

"Turn around."

Duo straightened and turned, his passage felt empty and he only just managed to hold the moan of loss. He shivered as Heero's fingers stroked along his length, pausing at the base and removing the cock ring.

"Even though I have removed the ring, you are not allowed to come until I give you permission."

"Yes, master," Duo replied.

“Good.” Heero leaned forward and captured Duo's lips in a warm kiss, wrapping his arms around his slave and pulling him close. Breaking for a moment, Heero looked deep into amethyst and smiled softly. “Thank you, Duo.”

Duo quirked an eyebrow in question.

Heero ran his hand down the length of Duo's braid, clasping the end and holding onto it. “Thank you for indulging in this role play with me. It means a lot to have you trust me like this, to let go and allow me to do what I wish, play out my fantasy. I love you, Duo.” Heero sealed his lips against Duo's again, pouring his heart into it.

Duo was left a little dazzled by the kiss, his heart warmed with Heero's words. He raised a hand and cupped Heero's cheek. “It's because I love and trust you so much I'm willing to play along. Besides, it's also fun in many ways.” Duo batted his eyelashes and gave his lover a coy look. “Shall we shower now?”

“I think we'd better.” Heero stepped into the stall, closely followed by Duo.

“Would you like me to wash you, master?” Duo asked as he slipped back into the role.

“Yes, please.” Heero closed his eyes and let the gentle touch of Duo's fingers, hands and the soap wash over his body. He could feel his arousal returning, the organ aided to stiffness by his slave's loving ministrations.

Duo decided to get a little of his own back on his tormenting master. He'd been given permission to wash his master and that included Heero's nether regions. Soap slick hands worked their way over the flaccid length, slowly stroking and teasing. Knowing fingers caressed around the ridge, teased the slit and soaped the length - all under the pretense of cleaning his master, of course.

Gentle touches began to excite Heero again, his cock slowly firming as it was thoroughly cleansed by Duo's hand. His balls were next, rolled softly as a palm cupped him expertly. When fingers disappeared between his cheeks and started to stroke along the cleft, Heero knew he was going to need relief again.

Teasing over Heero's hole, Duo was careful not to penetrate the opening. He didn't want to give Heero any excuse to punish him further. His balls were aching already and he needed to gain his release soon, permission or not.

“That is enough,” Heero commanded quietly. The teasing was getting to him. “Turn around and put your hands on the tiles, spread your legs and bend a little at the waist.”

Duo was quick to do as Heero asked. He knew his lover couldn't resist his playful touches and it looked like he would get something out of this; preferably being fucked hard and allowed to come.

Strong hands reached down and spread Duo's cheeks baring the stretched hole to his sight. Heero's cock surged forward, eager to be buried in his lover's tight channel. Holding Duo' cheeks apart, Heero rested the crown against the quivering hole, not bothering with lube as his cock was still slick with soap. Carefully he began to slide inside.

The entry into his passage by his master's cock sent Duo moaning and writhing with need and desire. Heero's cock was a great deal bigger than the butt plug he'd had inserted all night and it felt good to be filled with the familiar length. The slow penetration added to his frustration and he tried to push himself back to get Heero's cock into him quicker. But his master was having none of that and grasped Duo's hips firmly.

"We will do this at my pace," Heero growled and nipped his slave's throat.

Duo whimpered.

Once he was fully sheathed, Heero only waited a moment before beginning to move. Duo's passage was still open and stretched and while he was bigger than the butt plug, Heero knew his partner wouldn't be in any pain or discomfort. That was one thing that never ceased to amaze him about Duo. The man's passage was always tight and yet it could and did stretch quickly for Heero's length, returning to its former tightness fairly rapidly after they had finished their lovemaking.

Still holding Duo's hips, Heero began to find his rhythm, steadily building the pace and depth of penetration until he was slamming hard into Duo, the slave's body moving with him and lifting Duo to his toes with each inward thrust.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, Duo fought with his control, desperately trying to hang onto his release as Heero hit his prostate and flooded his system with even more pleasure. He rocked on his feet, taking each roll of Heero's hips and begging for more. A warm hand slipped around his length, closing tightly and beginning to stroke.

"Come for me, Duo."

The words were heaven sent and Duo screamed his orgasm to the shower stall, body shaking with unsurpassed pleasure while his seed shot out from the slit to hit the tiles to be washed away down the drain by the water. Dimly he was aware of Heero reaching his climax, soft grunts, the sudden tensing of Heero's body and resulting warmth invading his passage confirming Heero's fall into nirvana.

Duo's knees locked into place, keeping them both supported as they rode their orgasms to the full. Finally Heero pulled away, his softened cock sliding happily from inside Duo's channel. Taking a moment to steady himself, Heero then grabbed the wash cloth and cleaned himself off, a satisfied smirk was on his face as he watched Duo still pressed against the tiles trying to regain some of his strength to move. Semen leaked out of Duo's back passage and trickled down his legs adding to Heero's satisfaction as he watched. Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder and turned the young man around kissing him firmly.

"Thank you. Now, finish cleaning yourself off and meet me in the bedroom."

Duo blinked, still on his orgasmic high and barely registered Heero's words. Dumbly he nodded and on autopilot began to finish washing himself.

Returning to the bedroom, Duo found his master waiting for him, items in hand and he groaned inwardly as he noted the hated cock ring. Biting his lip he walked over to his master and knelt before him.

“Good,” Heero said softly and reached for the slave collar he'd taken off Duo the previous evening before going to sleep. Gently he placed it back around Duo's neck, securing it and running his fingers lightly over it before pulling away and rolling the cock ring between his fingers. “Stand up.”

Moving gracefully, Duo rose to his feet, his cock was still flaccid between his legs and didn't look like it was going to rise anytime soon. His master frowned a little but didn't comment, instead he slipped the cock ring into his pocket and picked up a soft rope instead. Curiously, Duo raised an eyebrow. His curiosity was soon satisfied as Heero unfolded the rope and began to pass it over Duo's body in an intricate pattern. It took Heero a few minutes to secure the rope the way he wanted it and once he'd finished he stepped back to admire his slave.

The rope wasn't tight, just secure enough to remain in place but allow Duo freedom of movement. It wove over creamy skin, passing across pink nipples, crisscrossing over a taut belly before slipping between thighs, along a crevice, circling the base of Duo's flaccid penis and returning to the place of origin. It was certainly a work of art, Duo wasn't sure what to expect from the rope.

"It's time for breakfast," Heero announced and proceeded to leave the bedroom. With a sigh, Duo began to follow.

Once he began to move the reason for the rope design became very apparent. While the rope itself was soft and not tied tightly, it moved sufficiently with Duo's body to make its full purpose known. The rope rubbed and moved against all his sensitive spots. By the time Duo reached the kitchen his nipples were stiff peaks, his cock standing to attention and his entrance flexing in frustration.

Heero knew his slave must be feeling very uncomfortable and he smirked to himself. Rope could be used for a lot more than simply tying ones slave to the bed posts. Heero sat down and motioned for Duo to prepare their breakfast.

* * * 

The remainder of the day was spent together, Heero playing with his new slave and Duo suffering through the many things his master did to him. Not that Duo was complaining; oh no. If anything, Duo was really enjoying himself. Heero had pushed, seeing just how much Duo could and was prepared to take, but never overstepping the boundaries. Duo had trusted him with his heart, mind, body and soul and Heero was not about to do anything to betray that trust.

The entire idea of the role play was to enjoy, to make it pleasurable for both of them, not just one. Duo's restraint was repeatedly taken to the brink, several times the cock ring was the only thing that stopped him from spilling himself. Being able to hold onto his control, make his body wait to receive its release was not only a challenge, but Duo knew it could be handy during other times, times when he wanted to have Heero begging beneath him.

The 'chastity belt' was used again, much to Duo's frustration, although he did manage to sleep for quite awhile on the Saturday night, mainly due to the emotional exhaustion. Sunday had brought a whole new dimension to the word 'master', Duo finding out just exactly how much of a master Heero could be... 

Heero had been 'playing' with him all day; Duo was hot, hard and in desperate need of his release. He'd discovered many things in the role play, some of them he knew about, others were totally new to him, but he'd enjoyed all of it. Heero had been gentle and if Duo had shown the slightest bit of discomfort with anything they had tried, Heero had stopped immediately.

They were sitting in the lounge room; at least Heero was sitting, Duo was crouched between his master's spread legs, Heero's cock in his mouth as he suckled gently on the organ while Heero watched television. His master had ordered him to suck on his cock but not enough to make him come. Duo had been a little puzzled at the request, usually they only sucked each other in order to bring about climax. Still, it wasn't his place to question and he wasn't about to either. Duo's ass was still rather pink and a little sore from the spanking his master had given him earlier.

The movie finished and Heero eased his slave's mouth from his swollen cock, gaining a grunt of protest from his slave. Heero chuckled. "Go upstairs and wait for me in the bedroom, on the bed, on your back."

Duo rose to his feet and departed, knowing Heero obviously had something he wanted to do. Hopefully that something would be fucking Duo's ass into the mattress. The butt plug or vibe that was usually in his ass was a poor substitute for Heero's length. Given the length of time he'd had something in his back passage, Duo couldn't help but wonder if his ass would ever tighten up again.

Giving his slave a few minutes to get himself into their bedroom, Heero finally stood and turned off the television. Smirking to himself he followed in his slave's footsteps. When he reached their bedroom Duo was as requested, lying on his back, legs slightly spread. The overhead light glinted on the silver cock ring nestled at the base of Duo's very hard penis. Beneath, Duo's balls were stretched, Heero having placed a ball stretcher on them earlier. His slave looked positively delicious; and very uncomfortable.

Violet eyes watched his master warily. Duo could clearly see Heero's cock poking out from those leather pants, his master not having bothered to tuck himself away. He could only wonder what Heero intended to do with him now. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. A pair of handcuffs came into view.

"Give me your wrists."

Duo complied, his wrists being secured to the bed head.

"Spread you legs and keep them spread."

Again Duo complied, opening his thighs wide. When the next item came into view, he swallowed hard.

Heero was holding a feather in one hand and a blindfold in the other.

The blindfold was placed over Duo's eyes, removing his sight from him. Now all Duo had to rely on was his hearing to tell him where his master was.

Taking the feather between his thumb and forefinger, Heero began to trail it over his slave's body. He started at the neck, moving slowly down and over the collar bone. From there, Heero trailed the feather across Duo's chest, circling a nipple then moving again. The feather was lifted away from the creamy skin, then returned to stroke again over shivering flesh.

With his sight taken from him, Duo could only guess where the feather was next going to touch. It was light and teasing against his skin, nerves came alive, even more sensitive and receptive to the feather's touch given that he didn't know when or where the next fleeting touch would be. It teased across his nipples, stroked over his stomach, flitted against a thigh, each touch leaving fire of need burning in its wake.

Heero gazed at the taut skin of Duo's scrotum, the balls pushed down and tight as the skin was stretched, pulling them away from Duo's body and aiding in keeping the slave's orgasm at bay. Heero hadn't been too sure about using them, he'd not known if they would cause any pain and he didn't want a repeat of the nipple clamps. When he'd tugged Duo's balls downward and then placed the ball stretcher around Duo's scrotum, Heero had watched his slave's face carefully, looking for any sign of pain. None had been forthcoming. Heero had been relieved and then left shaking his head as Duo moaned wantonly.

It would appear his slave enjoyed having his testicles stretched.

The feather ghosted along an inner thigh, brushed fleetingly over the tight sac and then traced along the turgid underside of Duo's cock. Said cock jumped and tried to follow the feather. Another smirk found its way to Heero's face. He continued to tease and torment, the feather touching here, then glancing across the perineum, flicking against a nipple and running over panting lips.

Duo moaned and writhed, his body on full alert, each teasing touch driving him deeper into madness. He ached to touch himself, relieve the pressure that was building, but he couldn't. Feeling he was unable to take much more, Duo contemplated using his safe word. His cock was so hard it hurt, his balls felt like they were ready to explode and if Heero didn't allow him release soon Duo would be forced to use that word.

Sensing Duo was reaching his limits, Heero backed off. He dropped the feather to the floor and reached for the tube of lube. Taking Duo's swollen penis into his mouth, Heero began to suck lightly as his fingers pushed the leather fabric of his pants down his hips and then ghosted along his crevice. Finding his hole, Heero began to prep himself. All weekend he'd been playing with Duo, had taken Duo numerous times, buried his fingers and cock into that sweet channel. Now Heero wanted to be filled.

Still blindfolded, Duo had no idea what his master was doing. His world had narrowed to that warm wetness surrounding his cock. He tested the bonds, knowing he could get out of the handcuffs if he needed to. Then the wetness left his cock and he couldn't help but growl.

Heero chuckled. “Have patience, my pretty slave.”

The mattress shifted under Heero's weight, Duo trying to guess what his master was up to and failing. Heero raised himself, grabbed the lube again and applied the slippery substance to Duo's length. Tossing the tube aside, Heero straddled his slave’s hips, grasped the base of Duo's penis and guided it to his waiting hole. Feeling the head brush against the entrance, Heero began to lower himself.

Moaning softly, Duo relaxed, the warm heat surrounding his shaft telling him that Heero was taking him into his own body. With his eyesight denied him, Duo's other senses were very finely tuned.

Once he was sully seated, Heero leaned forward and removed Duo's blindfold. "Open your eyes for me."

Violet fluttered open, blinking as the pupils adjusted to the light. As Duo's vision cleared he was greeted by the smiling face of his master.

"I'm going to ride you, Duo. I need to feel you inside me, have your hard, hot length buried deep inside, stroking my inner walls and driving me mad with pleasure."

Duo whimpered.

Pulling back, Heero began to raise his hips, his slave's shaft leaving his body. Before Duo could completely slide out, Heero dropped down again, completely engulfing Duo's cock inside his moist sheath. The rhythm began to build, speed increased as Heero took his pleasure. Duo moaned and writhed, the desire pulsing through his body, his cock stroked and massaged by Heero's muscular passage.

After riding his slave for a few minutes, Heero decided he wanted more and stilled his body. Confused violet met cobalt. Leaning forth, Heero undid the handcuffs and tossed them to the floor. Levering himself up, Heero let Duo's length slip from inside, noting the frustrated moan from his slave. He moved off his slave and to the side of Duo, resting on all fours on the mattress before turning sultry eyes back to his slave.

"I want you to fuck me, slave. Ram yourself inside and take me flying. If you fuck me good I'll reward you." Heero lowered his upper body to the bed leaving his ass high in the air, the invitation clear.

Moaning at the sight, Duo was quick to scramble his limbs. Rising up from the mattress, he moved quickly behind his master and positioned himself. Taking a look at Heero's stretched hole, slick with lube, Duo groaned and placed his cock head against the opening. Taking a firm hold of his master's hips, Duo pushed inside. Duo's body molded over Heero's back, his hips thrust forward, humping desperately. The cool metal of the ball stretcher pushed against Heero's ass with each forward thrust, Duo forcing himself as deep as he could get, savoring the feeling of being deep inside his partner and lover.

"You may not come."

Heero's words only fueled the desperation in Duo. Now he understood the true meaning of the word master in this case. Heero was his master, a master at controlling him, making him obedient and willing to his every whim. This was his true test. A test of control. For Heero to allow his slave the liberty of making love to his master, his master taking the pleasure whilst his slave provided it and was denied his own release surely was the sign of a good master and well trained slave.

"Touch me."

The words registered through Duo's pleasure filled mind and he released a hip to reach underneath Heero and grasp his cock. Making a tunnel with his fist, Duo began to stroke, thumb sliding over the head and spreading the leaking semen.

The new position allowed for better penetration, Duo's cock sliding in and out with ease. Shifting slightly, Heero managed to angle his hips so that Duo's cock hit his prostate from time to time the added stimulus pushing him ever closer to the edge. It didn't take long for Heero to find that edge and slip over into bliss. His semen surged from his cock, splattering on the sheets below as his passage clenched around the invading flesh inside.

Duo continued to stroke carefully, knowing how sensitive his master's cock would be having just achieved orgasm. That tight passage rippled around his shaft, the thrust of his hips harder to make with the opposing force of his master's channel. But Duo didn't stop; he hadn't been given permission.

As sanity began to return to Heero he became aware of Duo still thrusting lazily into his sheath, the hand on his now soft cock had ceased to move, instead it was gently playing. 

"You may withdraw," Heero said quietly.

With a soft moan, Duo pulled out of his master and shifted slightly as his master lay down with a sated look on his face.

"That was very pleasurable, my slave. You have done well."

Duo's cheeks flushed at the praise.

"Come here, I think you deserve a reward."

Lying himself down beside his master, Duo waited patiently for his reward. His master's hand moved to the ball stretcher and released it, putting the item on the night stand. A warm hand began to rub and caress the stretched skin of his scrotum causing Duo to whimper.

"Are you sore?" Heero asked.

"No, master. It feels good to have you touch me."

With a smile, Heero continued to play for a while then moved to the cock ring and released that as well. His slave was throbbing in his hand, the thick shaft still slick with lube and ready for release. Wrapping his hand around the engorged organ, Heero began to stroke. "You may come whenever you wish."

Closing his eyes, Duo let go a deep breath. His body reacted to the touch, enjoying and welcoming the stimulation. Hips began to thrust again, seeking more of the pleasure being gifted. Steadily his desire rose until Duo could hold it no longer. Burying his head against Heero's shoulder, Duo found his completion, his cries muffled by Heero's skin as he sank into the pleasure.

Heero continued to pump, determined to milk every drop from his slave, thick come coating his hand and Duo's belly as it continued to spurt from Duo's slit.

Once he'd fully emptied himself, Duo collapsed against the sheets, mind lost in a fog of pleasure, drifting and enjoying the afterglow.

Several minutes passed, Duo finally returning to the current plane. He found himself embraced in Heero's arms, the other man feathering kisses along his neck and their role play over. "Mmmm..."

"Thank you, Duo," Heero murmured and pulled back to see his lover's face. A finger traced across Duo's cheek. "Thank you for indulging me in my fantasy. It has been a most memorable experience." Heero took a kiss.

"I enjoyed it too, Heero," Duo replied. "Although there were times when I thought I was gonna burst if you didn't let me come."

"All part of the training. Teaching you to be able to hold back."

"Yeah, well, I reckon I can make love to you for at least a half hour without losing it now," Duo chuckled.

"That's something I'm looking forward to," Heero replied warmly.

"So, you got any more of these kinks, fetishes or fantasies I should know about?"

"Well..."

"Uh oh." Duo scooted back a little.

"Now that you mention it..." Heero's eyes took on a predatory look.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret asking."

"There is a little something concerning shaving." Heero licked his lips.

"Ah, crap."

~ Owari ~


End file.
